Afghan Adventure
by Hardcore104
Summary: PG- 13 for minor violence. Alternative to Paraguay, Mac goes undercover, gets caught, blah blah blah, will Harm and Mac take another case with the CIA? What will happen?
1. Afghan Adventure

Disclaimer: JAG and all of it's characters are the property of Bella-sorry-a$$ productions. (Sorry about the typo- Bellasarius Productions)

Rating: I'm not exactly sure if this should be rated PG- 13 or R. I mean, it's only got violence in it (so far), but if a fourteen year old like me can write an NC- 17 

            Rated story, surely someone of the same age can read that story? It is only rated PG- 13 at the moment, but the rating may change. 

A/N: Just a little something I wrote when I was bored. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**1200 ZULU**

**Afghanistan**

**Unknown Location**

The cold water swirled around Mac's head, and she struggled to rise to the surface for air, but was held there. When she could no longer control the urge for air, she started seeing stars. She automatically took a deep breath in and started choking as water filled her mouth and nose. She started struggling and was pulled out of the water by the hand on her neck. As she coughed a voice talked in her ear. 

"What do you know about the operations of the CIA in Iran and Pakistan?" he asked. Mac refused, yet again to answer and her head was roughly pushed in to the water- filled tub. She held her breath until she no longer could and was wrenched up out of the water when she started coughing. She gasped for air as she was pulled up and the man yelled in her ear. 

"What was your business here in Afghanistan Colonel Mackenzie?" he asked yet again. She stayed silent, refusing to surrender information to a terrorist. Besides, she could put up with her head been underwater for a little bit longer. 

"You can't kill me you know," she said through gritted teeth, as his grip tightened on his neck. "Otherwise you'll never get any information out of me." She didn't know why she said it, but she felt the need to retaliate somehow to what they were doing to her. He leaned in to her ear and spoke softly. 

"But we don't want to kill you Colonel. You can't get information that way. You get information through torture. And believe me Colonel, this is not torture," he said, shoving her head under the water. A dull ache was beginning to pound in her head, partly because of his hard grip on her neck, partly because of holding her breath for so long and partly because of the coldness of the water. The time duration of which she was able to hold her breath was getting shorter and shorter. He pulled her dripping head out of the water again and asked her another question, which she didn't hear. She felt dizzy. He spun her around to face him, and she stumbled, disoriented. He grabbed her by the back of her DCPU shirt and prevented her from falling. 

"Answer me you bitch!" He slapped her and her head flew to he side. She blinked. There was no one else in the room. He pulled his arm back ready to hit her again and she launched at his stomach with her closed fist. She was weak from days without food, but he doubled over in surprise. She wrenched out of his grasp and tried the door. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was unlocked. She was even more relieved when she found there to be no guards out side the door. She took off running when she heard him yelling for help. 

She had no idea where she was going, but she ran for her life. Her footsteps echoed off the low ceiling and men were yelling in Afghani behind her. Her legs were moving as fast as they could, but her muscles were aching and she was drained of energy. The voices were getting closer. She took three quick turns, hoping to lose them. No such luck. They came straight after her. She rounded another corner. And came face to face with Sadik and two of his men. She stopped in horror. She couldn't go back and she couldn't go forward. She chose forwards. She pushed Sadik out of the way before they could do anything and kept running. The sound of a gunshot echoed through the narrow passageway and she crumbled to the ground, a pain burning in her leg. 

She stood, and started limping away. She knew she had lost. She heard the catch click off a second gun, but Sadik speaking in English. 

"No. She cannot run now," he spoke to the man that had been with her in the room. "What are you to let a woman get the better of you? A woman who has been starved for three days and is sick?" Mac felt some slight satisfaction at that. She heard Sadik come up behind her and he pushed her to the ground. She rolled over and aimed a kick at him, catching him on his knee. Hard. He swore and kicked her back. She rolled over to get to her feet again, but he placed a booted foot in the middle of her back and forced her flat on the ground. 

He forced her arm up behind her back and she winced in pain. He was pulling it too far. He was speaking to her now. 

"Colonel, you are going to get into big trouble one day." He pulled her arm back further and there was an odd splintering sound as her wrist broke. She cried out in pain. "Colonel, if you think this is pain, this is nothing compared to what you will experience if you do not talk to us soon." He wrenched her to her feet, pulling her with her broken arm. Silent tears slid down her face, but she wiped them away quickly. Sadik was unguarded, open and vulnerable to anything she might do now. She pulled back and punched him hard on the jaw, and kicked him where it hurt. He fell to the floor and she spat on him, looking down at him. He swore at her again. The two men that had been with him before ran up to Mac and grabbed her arms. Her wrist protested as they forced her arms behind her back. Sadik stood up and wiped away a spot of blood that had formed at the corner of his mouth. She smiled grimly to herself, glad that she had inflicted some injury on this man, proved that she was not that weak. 

He stood in front of her and glared at her. The next thing she knew she was doubled over in pain


	2. A Painful Reminder

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. 

A/N: Thanks for all the people who sent in reviews! In this chapter I am using proper ZULU Time, so don't get confused if you think the times are wrong. ZULU                            Time works using Universal Time, meaning that you tell the time by knowing which time zone you are in. Washington is five time zones west of the Date Line, so it is five hours behind, therefore, if it is1200 in Greenwich, it is 0700 in the Washington time zone. 

Summary: Mac finds out about Harm giving up his commission to save her. Much shorter than the previous chapter. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**1700 ZULU**

**Bethesda**

**Washington D.C. **

Mac put aside her book as the admiral, Harm and a military officer entered. She sat up further and greeted the three men as they sat down beside her. The third man was introduced as a Commander Ford, who had been assigned to investigate the events in Afghanistan. Apparently he was working with the CIA, and Mac wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. 

"Good afternoon Colonel. I believe the Colonel has already briefed you on why we are here," the admiral said, more as a statement than a question. Mac nodded. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked. 

"As good as can be expected I suppose," said Mac. She supposed it was the truth. She felt terrible, but who wouldn't after they had been tortured and hadn't had a proper meal in over a month. Hospital food was not good. Commander Ford spoke up. 

"Ma'am, as you have already been told, I am here to take a statement about what happened when you were undercover in Afghanistan." Mac nodded. She really didn't want to have to think about it again, but Harm squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "So far the only thing I have is that you were with Agent Clayton Webb at your base camp, he left for a moment and your camp was swarmed by terrorists, who then took you hostage. If that is true, I just need you to verify that by signing here," he said, passing her a pen. She read through Webb's statement and signed beneath his signature. 

"Thankyou Colonel," he said, taking his pen and paper back. He took out a notebook. "Now I have some questions for you. What happened after you were taken from your camp?"

"I was blindfolded and put in the back of a truck. We drove somewhere, for about an hour, and then I was taken to a room where I was tied to the wall."

"And the cuts on your wrist…"

"Are the result of that, yes. The ropes were tied very tightly," Mac replied. 

"And what happened after that?"

"I passed out I think. I remember being very dizzy."

"And how long were you passed out for?"

"I don't know! They took my watch, and the room I was in had no windows. I didn't see daylight for the entire time I was there, until the last few days." Mac was starting to become annoyed. 

"What happened when you woke up?"

"I woke up when they untied me-" he cut her of mid- sentence and she glared at him. 

"Who are they?"

"I don't know! Some guards or something. If I knew their names I would have told you!" He ignored her tone of voice and continued questioning her. 

"What happened after they untied you?"

"They took me to another room, where there was another man waiting. He was a Captain, I think. He tried to get information out of me, about what the CIA was doing, what I was doing in Afghanistan, what I knew about the white house. I never told him anything."

"And how did he try to get information out of you?"

"By nearly drowning me. Forcing my head under water until I choked and he pulled my head out."

"And how long did this go on for?"

"Until he realised I wasn't going to tell him anything. After that, he hit me a bit, tried to intimidate me. Nothing I'm not used to from my father I guess. I think I passed out after a kick to the head."

"Uh huh. And how long did this method of getting information go on for?" he didn't use the word torture. It wasn't really, but very nearly. 

"I don't know. A couple of days I think. In the end he stopped because I was to weak to resist and he didn't know if I was drowning or not."

"Why were you that weak?"

"They didn't give me anything to eat."

"The whole time?" he asked, surprised. I think they gave me some bread once, after they shot me."

"When did the shooting happen?"

I got away at one stage, ran away. I had no idea where I was going. I ran into Astaan and two of his men. They were in my way so I punched Astaan in the stomach and kept running. I think that's when I got shot. I can't really remember, I don't know why."

"That's okay. The doctor said you might have post- traumatic stress syndrome. Repressed memories and such. And what happened after you were shot?"

"I was put back in the cell. I was unconscious."

"They didn't give you any medical intention?"

"No. That's how I hot the infection and minor blood- poisoning. The bullet was in my leg for about two weeks." Mac looked at Harm and he smiled at her reassuringly. The admiral spoke up.

"Commander Ford, I don't see why we need to be asking all these questions. She's been through enough without having to relive it all again."

"It's all part of the investigation sir. I can't help it. Now this Astaan that you are talking about is the Astaan DeHaan that you were investigating?"

"Yes."

"What happened after you were shot?"

"Like I said I was taken back to my cell. I was unconscious by that stage. When I woke up there was some bread there, which I ate. Sometime during the day I was taken to a room and strapped down on a table and injected with some kind of drug."

"And what did you tell them under the effects of this drug?"

"How the hell would I know?" she said angrily. "I gave him as much false information as I could before the drug started affecting me. The next thing I remember I was waking up again as they dragged me to another room. I think I was too weak to stand at that stage."  
"Just something I forgot to ask Colonel, how did you break your wrist?"

"Oh. I forgot about that. When I got away at the beginning, just after I was shot. I tried to crawl away and Astaan pushed me back on the floor and twisted my hand behind my back to stop me from moving. He twisted too far I guess, and snapped my wrist. He said something about the pain of the\at being nothing compared to the pain I would experience if I didn't tell them anything."

She looked at Harm for a minute. She was beginning to get tired. 

"Harm, would you please pass me a cup of water?"

"Sure," he obliged, and poured her a cup from the jug behind him. He passed it to her and she quenched her thirst, the cool water welcome relief to her soar throat. 

"Just a couple more questions Colonel, then I'll leave you. The doctor said you have burns on your stomach. May I see them?"

Mac sighed and lifted her hospital shirt so they could see her stomach. 

"G-d Mac! I had no idea!" said the admiral. The Commander's eyes widened. 

"You are one tough lady, Colonel," he said. "How did you get them?"

"Torture," Mac said simply. "I wouldn't tell them anything so Astaan decided to give me a bit of pain. With a poker," she added. "I passed out from the pain."

She was beginning to wish he would just go away. She didn't want to remember any of this. "By that time I wasn't really with it. I had a fever from the infection in my leg and I hadn't eaten for ages, not even water."

"And was there anything else they did to you? The doctor's couldn't find any other things wrong with you."

"No, there was more."

Harm looked up. She hadn't told him about this part of it. 

"And what was this?" asked Commander Ford. 

"The electric chair."

The three men went pale, especially Harm. 

"They still use that?" asked Ford. She nodded. 

"Unfortunately. This went on for a couple of days. I don't remember much from it." Her voice was hollow now, her eyes dead, lacking the warmth and sparkle that usually occupied them. "A couple of hours everyday. I think I told them some stuff them, but only minor stuff. Stuff about what I was doing in Afghanistan. I figured that stuff didn't matter any more seeing as how my cover was already blown. They knew that too. I think that's why they did more." Harm was looking at her and the look in his eyes was one of such concern and compassion that her breath caught in her throat. The admirals eyes held the same such feelings, but not as strong. 

"And was that the last of it? What happened after that?"

"They took me outside, put me in a car. There were only two of them. They drove for a while and got out. They left me somewhere in the desert, next to a road, tied to a tree I think. I passed out from dehydration after a couple of hours. I don't remember anything else. I thought I was going to die."

Ford seemed happy with her statement and then asked her to explain what had happened after that. 

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Harm that."

"Commander?" prompted Ford. 

"I flew to Afghanistan when I heard she was missing. I knew vaguely where she was and I was driving around that area when I saw her tied to a tree. She was unconscious. At first I couldn't feel a pulse and I thought she was dead." Harm paused for a minute. "I found a weak pulse after I untied her, so I put her in the car in the shade and gave her some water. After that we drove into Russia. We went to my brother's house."

"Your brother? In Russia?" Ford asked, confused. 

"Half- brother. He helped us. He called a doctor who got the bullet out of Mac's leg and fixed her wrist. He gave me some antibiotics to help the infection and some cream for the burns. We got a plane out of there as soon as we could."

"How did you communicate with your brother? You speak Russian?

"No. Mac does. She translated when she woke up, but before that we just made do. Sergei can understand basic words like help."

"And what happened when you got back into America?"

"We were trying to decide whether to go to the hospital or not. Mac didn't want to, said she just wanted to go home and rest. Out of control truck saved us the trouble of deciding."

"Okay. That should be all I needed too know. Thankyou for your time Colonel." He got up, and after bidding goodbye to the admiral and Harm, he left. Mac closed her eyes and leaned back in the pillows, exhausted. She thanked the admiral and Harm for coming and they talked for a while. The admiral left and Harm and Mac talked until she fell asleep, holding his hand. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**1300 ZULU **(0800 normal time- five hours before)

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Mac was relieved to be at the office again. It was her first day back at work since Afghanistan and she was looking forward to seeing everyone again. She had stayed with Harm when she was discharged because she could barely do anything for herself, with two broken arms and damaged ribs. She had gone back to her own apartment three days ago, now that she was well again. 

As soon as she got inside, people came to say hello. She didn't get a break until nearly lunchtime. It was only then that she realised Harm hadn't come to see her. Not that he had to, but he usually did drop by her office a couple of times everyday. She looked through her caseload. She hadn't been given any to work on with him. She was confused. She always had at least one case with him. 

She looked at her watch and saw that it was time for her lunch break. She would go and see him now.          At that moment she was summoned into the admiral's office. 

"Yes sir?"

"Have you talked to Commander Rabb lately Colonel?" he asked after she had taken a seat. 

"No sir, I mean, not since I left his place after being discharged from hospital. Why? Is something wrong sir? I was just going to see him now because I haven't seen him this morning." The admiral looked at her strangely. 

"Of course you haven't seen him Colonel, because he isn't here." It was Mac's turn to be surprised. 

"Why sir? Is he on TAD?"

"No Colonel. Do you mean to tell me you don't know yet?" he asked, leaning forward. 

"Know what sir?"

"He resigned his commission Colonel."

"What?! Why?" Mac asked, shocked. 

"Because I wouldn't give him leave to go to Afghanistan and get you."

"He resigned for me? Resigned his commission?" How could he do that? Thought Mac. 

"Well, that's what he thinks anyway. I was wondering when he was going to come in again. I haven't been able to contact him. I didn't process his resignation yet. He thinks he's out, but he's not."

Mac just sat there in total and utter disbelief. 

"Sir… can I have this afternoon off please?"

"Yes you may Colonel. I think it's about time we got our Commander back," said the admiral, smiling. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

1500 ZULU 

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church Virginia**

Mac hurried out of the courtroom, anxious to go and see Harm. Within five minutes she was driving down the highway, headed for his apartment. 

_How could he do that? _She thought, as she drove along. _Not that I'm sorry he did, well in a way I am. I'm glad he did, because I'm still alive, but to give up his job? Why would he do that for her? And he did more than give up his job. He resigned his commission. Well, if he had just quit JAG, he could have faced a court marshal for disobeying a direct order, but it can't go to court marshal if he isn't even in the navy. _

Mac sighed. It was still a shock. In a way she was mad at him, but she couldn't be after he saved her life. Was he just going to keep not coming to work and not tell her he didn't have a job anymore? When was he planning on telling her? He'd had plenty of time. She'd stayed at his house for two weeks. 

Mac pulled up out the front on the curb and got out. His SUV was parked out the front so he must be there as well. 

She entered the building via the side door- work was being done out the front, and made her way up the fire stairs to the fifth floor. She paused outside his door before knocking. She wasn't quite sure what she as going to say to him. 

She knocked on the door and heard him moving about inside. He opened the door. 

"Mac. Hi. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" He stopped when he saw the look on his face. He couldn't decide exactly what that look meant, but he decided if he didn't stop talking he was going to get his six kicked by a very mad marine. "What?" he asked, thinking he had done something wrong. He stepped aside to let her in and she walked past him, arms crossed over her chest. She still hadn't said anything but he figured she would come out with it when she was ready. 

"When were you going to tell me?" she asked. He didn't know what she was talking about. 

"Tell you what?" he asked, nonplussed. 

"Don't act like you don't know Harm! You resigned. You gave up your commission. Why didn't you tell me?" He stared at her, realising that she had to find out sooner or later. He sighed and sat down on the couch, head in his hands. He looked up at her. 

"I dunno Mac. I guess I just didn't want you to worry because you were still getting better. Then I guess I didn't want you to feel guilty about it."

"Why did you do it?" she asked, sitting down beside him. 

"You wish I hadn't?"

"No! Well, I mean, I'm glad you did. You saved my life Harm and I'm thankful for that, but you gave up flying for me."

"Well, you mean more to me than flying," he said. She looked astonished. 

"Really?"

"Yes. Besides, you're my best friend Mac. I couldn't just leave you out there to die. The admiral wouldn't let me go, so I had no other choice."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry or feel guilty about it."

"You had to know that I would have found out sooner or later."

"Yeah, I did." He shrugged. "I suppose I was hoping… I don't know." 

"Harm… thankyou so much. I didn't know you would give up everything you had for me."

"You mean a lot to me Mac."

There was silence for a moment.

"Do you have another job yet?"

"No. I've been looking for one. Got an interview tomorrow."

Mac's face broke into a huge grin. 

"Great. Cos the admiral wants his commander back. He didn't process your resignation papers."

"What?!" He looked up at her, shocked. Slowly a huge smile broke out on his face. "You're serious?"

"Yep. He's expecting you tomorrow if you want to come back still." Harm couldn't stop grinning. 

"That's great!" he swept her into a big hug before she knew what was happening. She laughed. 

"So you coming back flyboy?"

"Couldn't keep me away Mac."

"So Harm. I still don't think I've thanked you enough for saving me. How about dinner tomorrow night? My treat."

"Sounds great. I just can't believe the admiral didn't process my resignation. And he didn't even tell me!"

"He was letting you sweat it out, but I don't think he would've had the heart to let you go."

Harm and Mac sat there, talking, and once again Harm realised that he had nearly lost his best friend again. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**1300 ZULU**

**Jag Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

"Good to have you back Commander," said the admiral. 

"Thankyou sir. It's good to be back," replied Harm. He turned around as the door opened. Mac went pale. 

"Webb? What are you doing here?" she asked. Harm added his bit. 

He walked up to Webb and planted a neat punch on his jaw. 

"Stand down Commander!" shouted the admiral, somewhat jealous that he hadn't been able to do that himself. "Sit down everyone," he commanded, as Webb stood up off the floor, glaring at Harm. He took the seat on the other side of Mac, not wanting to get too close too close to Harm. 

"What are you here for Webb?" asked the admiral. 

"I need some people for a case," he muttered. 

"Well you certainly won't find anyone here Webb," fumed Harm. 

"I don't think it's up to you to make that decision Rabb. If Colonel Mackenzie wants to then she can. Then it is up to the admiral to decide." The admiral intervened. 

"Well Webb, I don't know if I want to give you any more of my people. You seem to use them and then dump them. If I recall correctly, you told me that Mac was second priority. I can't have that. If I do decide to let my people do anything with the CIA in future, I want to know full details. The colonel could have died in Afghanistan and you wouldn't give a damn."

"Of course I would!" spluttered Webb, "But that was inevitable, however unwanted that situation was. I was under orders to retrieve the files first."

"That is beside the point. Mac nearly died Webb. She was tortured, and you did nothing about it. You left her alone and you got off scot- free," argued Harm. Mac hadn't said anything so far. 

"What is this case Webb?" Harm looked at her in disbelief. 

"You're seriously thinking about taking it?"

"It depends what it is. I just want to know."

"It's an undercover job at Port Andrews. There has been a couple of murders and I need some people to investigate it."

"And would we be in any danger?" asked Harm. 

"Well…"

"Yes or no Webb?"

"Yes, I guess. Not you so much, maybe Mac. The victims have all been female marines. That's the only connection we have."

"I'll do it," said Mac. "But if anything goes wrong, anything, I'm out. Understand?"

"I'll do it too," said Harm. If Mac was doing it he was going to be there to protect her. Not that she really needed it, but he didn't want anything happening to her. 

"Great. Do they have your permission sir?" Webb asked the admiral. 

"Yes. But Webb, If anything goes wrong, I will personally make sure that you are held responsible."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Colonel, Commander, you two will distribute your cases evenly among Commander Sturgis and Lieutenant Roberts. Over to you Webb," he said. 

"Yes sir," the three of them replied.  

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, but it was kind of an ending. Should I write another one? Any suggestions on what it should be about?**

**Thanks for all the reviews. They are really appreciated. Please feel free to dis. **

**I'm in the middle of a couple of other short stories, but I'm writing this big long one. Should be good.**


End file.
